Red Leather Book
by petriebird18
Summary: Why is Lex tied up? Chloe has found a red leather book that has something to do with Lex’s past. What could it be? I’m bad at summaries, and it has a kinda funny ending, not a serious fic


Title: Red Leather Book Author: Deidre (petriebird18) Rating: PG (13?) Summery: Why is Lex tied up? Chloe has found a red leather book that has something to do with Lex's past. What could it be? (I'm bad at summaries, and it has a kinda funny ending, not a serious fic) Feedback: Yes, please. FB is always welcome, posted or email (petrie_s@email.com)  
  
means thoughts  
  
"Chloe! Chloe? Oh, come on Chlo let me go!"  
  
"NO!" came a voice from the other room.  
  
"You know, usually I really don't mind being tied up by you, it's usually fun, however this is not one of those times. Clark and Lana are going to be here any minute now, so how about you just untie me before they arrive?"  
  
Chloe walked into the study, where she had tied Lex to his chair with several of her scarves. She stopped in the doorway with a red leather book under one arm.  
  
"How about.No?" Lex furrowed his brow.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"This?" she asked holding up the book, "This is the reason that you're tied up, babe. You see Alexander," She walked over to him and sat on the edge of his desk right in front of him. "I was exploring the other day, and I came across this, hidden in one of those many boxes you have in the tower."  
  
Chloe loved calling it a tower instead of an attic; she thought it went better with the 'castle' atmosphere.  
  
"Oh, no. That's not.. Oh, Chloe, your not going to show that to anyone are you?" Chloe grinned.  
  
"Chlo, honey, sweetheart, pleeeeeease don't show anyone that."  
  
"Now see, that is exactly why I tied you up. If you weren't tied up you probably attack me and burn this."  
  
"No shit! I don't want anyone, not even you to see what's in there!"  
  
"And that's why I've several copies, just in case you did get lose and hide this away again."  
  
Lex's mouth dropped opened and his eyes widened.  
  
"Chloe, you can't show that to anybody, not Clark or Lana or Pete, nobody! And you defiantly can't let anyone have a copy, if Clark gets a hold of a copy, you know Lois will get her hands on it, and then I'll be on the front page of the Planet!"  
  
Chloe slid off the desk and moved behind Lex, resting her chin on his shoulder and putting the book in his lap.  
  
"Really, Alexander, do you honestly believe that I would let Lois Lane get her hands on that? Relax, I'm not going to give anyone a copy..well, maybe my dad."  
  
"CHLOE!"  
  
"I'm kidding! Calm down." She started to kiss his cheek and neck.  
  
Just then the door opened and Clark and Lana walked in.  
  
"Did we interrupt something?" Lana said smiling.  
  
"Uh, Lex? Why are you tied up?" Clark asked nervously.  
  
"Clark, Lana! Thank God! Help me here and untie me." A wave of relief crossed Lex's face.  
  
Great, Clark will untie me, and I can throw 'it' into the fire before Chloe has a chance to show them, then I'll worry about the other copies.  
  
"OK," Clark said and started to move towards Lex.  
  
"Don't even think about it Kent" Chloe started, moving in front of Lex.  
  
"Chloe"  
  
"No Clark. I tied him up for a reason, you'll understand in a minute."  
  
"Clark, don't listen to her, come on, be a good friend and let me go." Lex was getting nervous again, Chloe was going to win, and they were going to see it.  
  
Chloe grabbed the scarf she was wearing and gagged Lex with it.  
  
"Now be a good boy Alexander, and behave yourself for the next few minutes"  
  
With that she picked up the book from his lap and walked over to the couch were Lana had sat down, watching the action with a look of amusement on her face.  
  
"You know, we could go if you two are busy, Chloe. It looks like you enjoy tying Lex up, maybe we could leave you alone and come back later?" Lana asked, as Clark blushed  
  
"Oh, shut up Lana. Now Clark, come here I have to show you two something that I found."  
  
"What's that?" Clark asked walking over to the couch. He could have easily looked into the book, but he didn't out of respect for Lex, even though it seemed he was going to see it anyway.  
  
"This is Lex's past." Chloe said as she smirked and blew a kiss to Lex, who was staring daggers at her. "Something he doesn't really want anyone to see, which is why he's tied up, so he can't stop me. And no Clark, Lex's wishes don't really mean anything in this case, you're going to see this whether he likes it or not."  
  
"Fine." Clark sat down on the other side of Chloe.  
  
"Get ready to be shocked." Chloe said as she opened the book to the first page. Both Clark and Lana gasped in shock.  
  
"L..Lex." Lana started, looking up at him, "you were soooo cute as a baby!! Awwww. Nice butt by the way." All three of them burst out laughing. Lex sighed.  
  
I hate baby pictures.  
  
END  
  
So what did u think? This idea hit me and wouldn't go away until I wrote it, so I hoped you liked it. 


End file.
